DE 39 40 395 A1 describes a wheel bearing having an outer ring, rolling bodies and two inner rings, in which the outer ring has a radial flange axially between the end sides and away from the end sides, with which radial flange the wheel bearing is suspended. The wheel bearing is fixed axially and radially on the wheel carrier via the flange. A hollow cylindrical section of the outer ring which adjoins the flange axially is seated in a hole of the carrier, with the result that the outer ring bears axially against the carrier by means of the flange and at least partially radially at least with this section.
The mounting of the wheel bearing in the carrier is particularly complicated, when the wheel bearing is to be mounted on the carrier together with a hub, on which the wheel flange is premounted fixedly. The fastening elements, such as threaded bolts or the like, cannot readily be fed in axially, as the wheel flange is axially in the way.